Trauma
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Peter slowly breaks down Bella's walls. Will Edward try and break Bella down? What will Jasper say when finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Trauma

It's a scary thought being abandoned but that what I was. My vampire family abandoned me only to find my parents and step-father to drained. Who did it? Well it's the stupid bitch that is claiming mate for mate shit. Only problem is well fuckward was not my mate thank god. This is my story of how I, Isabella Swan became your worse nightmare.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Life for me has been well a pain in the ass. I left the small crap town of Forks and decided to travel south. This lead me to the great state of Texas.

_***Flashback***_

_Pulling up to a bar named Blood Hearts. I heard several cat calls as I hopped off my Harley wearing my black low-rider jeans and blood red corset. Slowly walking up to the bar I noticed this fuckin' sexing cowboy with the most piercing red eyes. Its like he was seeing into the depths of my soul._

"_Hey there sexy thing." He whispered in my ear._

"_Hey yourself. So are you here for a blood bag or just surveying the inventory?" I whispered back._

_He looked taken back at my comment._

"_You know what I am? How?" He murmured._

"_It's along story so I'll spare ya the details. I use to date one of your kind and while dating said vamp I got bit by a nomad. He sucked the venom out and we were find till my glorious birthday party. His brother decided after I got a paper cut that I would be a tasty snack. Three days later he breaks up with me taking his family with him." I explained._

_***End of Flashback***_

That was the day Peter Whitlock entered my life. Peter was furious at first when I told him my story but he mellowed out after that.

Peter POV

I finally found my mate. The fact that I just 'know shit' didn't even help when I found Bella. She has had a lot of shit happen to her in her short life which has made her a harden bitch. I'm still trying to break through the layers but I guess that's why she is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Trauma

Chapter 2

Peter POV

***Flashback***

_I vowed to Bella that I would not leave her. She tossed her head back and laughed at my ass. Bella then went on to say '**Its not the first time your kind has told me that. If you vamps were honorable in the first place, they would still be here. I don't know about you but I don't see any other sparkle fuckers around here.'** with that she threw her drink in my face._

"_Are ya comin'? Its alright if you stay but I want get to know you sparkles." Bella whispered in my ear._

***End of Flashback***

That is how we ended up back at my place. Bella walked around looking at the photos in the room. She picked up the one of the Major and I. Bella whipped around and started jabbing the picture frame in my chest.

"You know this fucker? Or was this their plan to begin with? Yea, let get Bella to love us then will leave her with vengeful bitch to kill her family so she has nothing left. Before Bella is completely broken let's send another sparkle fucker to claim her as his so he finish her off. Is this your plan or were they in on it too?" Bella screamed.

Bella POV

I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. Peter is fucken sex on legs and I'm currently a horney bitch. Not a good combination! Hello think brain...I gotta get away from this fucker before I get attached. I can't do that again.

"Listen Bella, I don't know what you are talking about. The guy in the photo is the Major, he is my sire. I don't know what your connection is to him. So can you calm down and let me explain?" Peter pleaded with me.

Should I give him a chance? I don't know if I can trust him. All the other supernatural freaks of the world tend to fuck me over. Well I guess...

"Sure but I warn ya if I think for one minute your tryin' to play me I'll light your sorry ass on fire." I told him.

"Well I was born in 1865 in Texas. I honestly don't remember the name of the town but I know it was near Houston. My human memories are a bit fuzzy. I know I had a ma and pa. I think I had a little sister but that is about it. The day I was turned I was in the stables muckin' out the stalls. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I whipped around coming face to face with the Major and his red-eyes. Suddenly I felt my body flooded with fear as the Major lunged for my neck. The fire coarsed through my body for three days I screamed with no sign of relief. Once I woke up to this life the Major told me I was a soldier in Maria's army. Maria is one psychotic bitch that wanted to control the southern territories for blood. Major was her second in charge of training and culling the newborns. After awhile I became the Major's second with the title of Captain. We fought and won Texas and Mexico for Maria which left us scarred. The Major and I are the most feared vamps in our world next to the Volturi. Soon my 'gift' kicked in and I knew I had to escape. I later went back and help Major escape as well. Since then I have just been roaming the world waiting for you, my mate." Peter explained.

I was completely shocked once he called me his mate.

"So the Major is Jasper the sparkle fucker that tried to make me a snack on my birthday. Damn ain't that some shit? It's a small world after all." I said stunned.

Suddenly I heard Peter hiss and start to pace. All I could do is sit there.

Peter POV

I watched as she sat there stunned. I know she will accept me. My 'gift' tells me once she does trust me she will only trust three others though they will have to work for it. I know someone tomorrow will be getting a phone call and a ass chewing from hell.

"Thank you for telling me your story Peter. I do feel the pull to you and I know there is a connection but can we take this slow?" Bella asked.

"Sure darlin' I'll go as slow as you want. You have to remember one thing. Now that I found you, you belong to me as you are mine." I growled out.

I took a few steps to her before sweeping her into my arms. Bella stiffened for few minutes before slowly relaxing. If this is all she could handle for now, I would be happy to spend the rest of my existence with my arms wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Trauma

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Several months ago we all left Bella, our sister, friend, daughter behind. I knew it was partly my fault but rest of the blame goes to Edward. The family is torn to shreds. Esme dry sobs at the mention of Bella or anything that remind her of Bella. Carlisle has taken on more work to deal with the loss of Bella. Emmett, boy has he changed. Emmett no longer jokes and in now unemotional. Rosalie has completely changed. Rosalie's "Ice Bitch" attitude has crumbled and misses the connection she wanted with Bella. Alice, my sweet mate, has sworn off shopping except if needed. Alice has been going behind Edward's back searching for Bella. The last vision she had was Bella at her parents funeral. I just wish I had the chance to get to know Bella than about Bella.

"Honey, Peter is going to call you in 2 minutes. I don't see what its about though." Alice said as she snuggled into my chest.

_Ring...Ring_

"Hey fucker." I said

"Major, quit your shit. I have one question for you and your asshole of grass-carpet munchin' family.' Everyone rushed into the room at that. 'Why did you take a snap at my mate and throw her out like yesterdays trash while a bitchpire was after her?" Peter shouted.

"Mate? I don't know who your mate is? I've never nor this family ever taken a snap at any vampire without cause." I said confused as everyone wondered who it was.

"Oh but Major you do know her. I'll give you a fucken hint. You met her in Forks." Peter sneered.

"B-B-Bella? Bella Swan?" I was shocked.

Peter POV

Ah I see I finally shocked the Major. Not the way I want to but still.

"Yes Bella. I found her yesterday while I was out hunting at a biker bar. Bella is well, it would be better if you were here at least that's the feeling I get. I will warn ya though Bella is mine so keep out of how I run shit." I told him.

"Biker bar? Bella would never be in one of those. We'll be there tomorrow. I-I'll talk to ya soon." Jasper stammered.

Now all I have to do is get my mate ready for their arrival. Hopefully I don't lose my balls for it!

Bella POV

I was stretching when Peter walked in. So I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my scarred stomach '_thanks to fuckhead Victoria'_ before looking up at Peter.

"Hey Beautiful" Peter said as he bent down and captured my lips.

"Mmm Hey yourself" I practically moaned back at him.

"I made a phone call while you slept last night. I called the Major. Him and the zoo-munchers will be here tomorrow." Peter told me.

"What the fuck! You did what? Now they are coming here! I don't think so. I'm fucken leaving!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe this. How can I trust him when he invited that/those things here?

"You are not leaving. You are my mate and they are only coming to rectify what they did. You are NOT going so sit down and shut the fuck up. I told you once and will tell you this over and over again till it seeps into that brain of yours. YOU ARE MINE!" Peter growled.

"Fine" I huffed.

I got up and went over to the window. I have never felt like this with anyone yet can I allow Peter in knowing that he has already brought pain to me. What if he sends me back with _them?_ Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrap around me and slowly rock.

"Hush Bella I won't let them hurt you no more." Peter whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Trauma

Chapter 4

Peter POV

It was 6 a.m. when I heard tires squawl up the dirt drive. That's gonna be the Major and the rest of the grass-munchers. This shit sucks! I was pulled out my thoughts at the knock at the door.

"Come in and be quiet. Bella is still asleep." I told those golden freaks of nature.

"Thank you for allowing us to come, Peter." Carlisle said as he extended his hand to me.

I declined and gave him a stiff nod before turning to the Major. At least he had the decency to looked ashamed.

"How is she, Peter?" Esme asked.

"Well one thing I will tell you is Bella is covered in more scars than you, Major. I know why but it is up to Bella to tell you. If she doesn't then there will be no forcing her. The other thing is Bella is very violent and closed off because of all the trauma she suffered. Bella is super pissed that I called you if that means anything to you." I explain a bit.

"I didn't see this!" Alice screeched.

Everyone whipped their head towards the stairs as Bella yelled.

"_Shit!"_ I muttered.

Bella POV

All I asked was to sleep in until 10. Did I get to? No, cause someone can't fuckin' talk without screeching. I guess I should get dressed and have my screwed up reunion with veggie-heads. What to wear? Hmm...I know! I decided on my tight red mini leather skirt with a black corset. Eat your heart out Cullens.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREECHING ABOUT? DID YOU FORGET I'M STILL HUMAN? OH THAT'S RIGHT I NEVER MATTERED SO LET'S MAKE ALL THE FUCKIN' NOISE WE WANT." I yelled as I was coming down stairs.

As I looked around the room I seen several emotions gloss over their face. Finally my gazed landed on Peter. I hate the fact I need him and feel so safe and secure. Shaking my head out of that thought I plopped down next to him.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Can we hear what they have to say? Then you can tell them your story if you want. Okay darlin'?" Peter cooed trying to get me calm.

"Yea...I mean sure what the fuck do I care for. Go ahead and explain your dumb ass excuses." I told them.

Carlisle looked to Peter as almost to ask permission to address me. Peter glared and gave a sharp nod before lifting me up into his lap wrapping me in his strong arms.

"Hello Bella, we are so glad to see that your alive.' Carlisle began and I snorted in disbelief. 'We are sorry we left you but it was under our impression that you told Edward, you could not handle being around us with the dangers being a vampire can cause. I see now it was a mistake and I hope eventually you can forgive us. Will you let us hear your story?" Carlisle said.

I sat there and mauled over what I was told. Can I trust them? Once they hear my story they'll leave me again but Peter didn't. I don't know what to do. Looking up at Peter I held his gaze before he leaned down and kissed my forehead. That reassurance was all I needed.

"Yes I will tell you my story though it does not contain many happy points.' I took a deep breath. 'Well three days after my wonderful birthday party, Edward was waiting for me in my yard and asked me to take a walk with him. I of course agreed like I did with everything, that there was my first mistake. Edward took me behind the house and into the woods just insight of my house. That is where Edward told me that 'I wasn't good enough for him or his family', 'I was just a pet and a distraction', and 'he never loved me' then kissed my forehead and left going deeper into the woods. I cried out to Edward and tried to follow him which only caused me to trip as it got darker. I laid on the ground for 11 hours in the rain, almost hypothermic. Sam Uley the Alpha of the La Push pack found me and brought me home." I said stopping for a moment while I collected my thoughts.

"I was catatonic for weeks only coming out of it when Charlie threatened to ship me off to Renee's. I stayed hoping Edward or one of you would return. After that I was pretty much a zombie; only answering direct questions, barely eating, and rarely sleeping. When I did sleep I had nightmares of Edward leaving me which caused me to wake up screaming. After a week of screaming Charlie stopped checking up on me. My relationship with my parents were strained. It's not like I could tell them why it hurt so much when you left. No one believe me and I would locked up for lunacy. The day after graduation was one of the worst days of my life." I explained as I noticed their shocked expressions.

"Victoria and her lovely newborn, Riley decided to pay my house a visit. She was aiming to kill me but I was down in La Push for a bon-fire. Anyway Victoria decided to torture and kill Phil and take Charlie and Renee to the Cullen house leaving me a message. It was a simple message that read:_Come watch the show and see the pain you caused. Vic. _At that I hurried thinking I could save them. I was wrong dead wrong. When I got there Riley tied me up and I was forced to watch my parents torture as well as Victoria making me drink their blood. Once my parent were dead, my torture began." I said starting to panic.

"Darlin' are you okay? You can stop here if you want." Peter said as the Cullens nodded in agreement.

Jasper POV

I was enraged at what Edward and Victoria had caused and in awe of this strong woman that sits in front of me.

"NO...no if I stop now I won't be able to do it again.' Bella told Peter. 'I won't give you details but I gloss over what torture methods were used. I was r-r-r-aped repeatedly by Riley, branded, burned, bitten, cut, and stabbed. I endured this for five months. I only was set free because I would no longer giver her the pleasure of my cries. Then a few days ago I met Peter and you asshats were called and now here we are." Bella finished explaining what happened.

OMG! Bella is truly the strongest person I know that has survived this type of torture.


	5. Chapter 5

Trauma

Chapter 5

Bella POV

We waited as several minutes of silence past by after I told my story. It seems like they were all in shock or awe which I don't get. I mean they are the ones that left me so why should they care.

"Would you all snap the hell out of it? It's not like you gave a fuck anyways." I huffed as I leaned into Peter more.

"Sh...sh baby. Calm down, I don't want you hurting yourself again." Peter whispered in my ear while rubbing my back.

I couldn't take it anymore. They come here want to know my story then they sit there like I haven't spoken a word. I jumped out of Peter's lap and began to pace.

"Why bother? They wanted to know and now won't even mutter a word. I know they don't give a shit but they could just fucken leave. That is what they are good at. Fucken idiots!" I mumbled under my breath while pacing.

Peter POV

Damn not this again...

***Flashback***

_Bella went to a bar while Peter was out hunting. Bella thought she could make it home before Peter even noticed that she was gone nor did she expect any trouble. She was wrong. Peter came home and searched everywhere till he caught Bella's scent going into town. Peter followed her scent which lead to the bar where Peter and Bella first met. As he entered Peter heard a fight breakout. It brushed off the uneasy feeling he had and went to find Bella. The scene he found was shocking. From what the bartender told him 'some guy just grabbed her ass and she just blew up at him which lead to all this destruction' Peter just looked at him like the man was crazy. That was the first of many that Peter had to bail Bella out of jail and pay off places she damaged._

***End of Flashback***

Shaking my head out of that memory to focus on Bella. Bella was still pacing and getting more angry. I'm still trying to figure out why no one has spoken to her yet.

"Bella, honey why don't you sit down." I said without thinking.

"YOU WANT ME TO SIT DOWN! NO! I LIVE HERE AND HERE THEY ARE ASKING ME ABOUT MY STORY AFTER THEY LEFT ME WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD. TO ONLY SIT HERE AND GAWK AT ME! I DON'T THINK SO! I NEED AIR...' She said grabbing her keys and leather jacket. 'I'll be back later Peter." Bella said giving me a quick kiss.

Once I heard her bike roar to life and the gravel flung as Bella speed off. I turned to these disgraceful beings.

"Snap the fuck out of it NOW!" I snarled.

"Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you knotheads have just been staring at Bella for the last two hours without saying a word after Bella poured her heart out to you. So she said she needed some air and took off on her motorcycle." I said flabbergasted.

"Peter, I am so damn sorry for what Bella has gone through. If I had more control back then or came back to check on her...I might have been able to stop some of her pain." Jasper whispered in regret.

I knew Jasper was blaming himself but it was not his fault and hell even Bella will tell him so.

"Jasper, Bella doesn't blame you. Hell she said told me along time ago that you and Rosalie were never to blame since you two never got close to her." I told him.

"Really?" Both Rosalie and Jasper said in disbelief.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate. I look at the caller id '_Midland Police'_ and I glance again to make sure it's who I think it is.

"SHIT" I shouted before I answered.

***Phone Convo***

"Hello, is this Peter Whitlock?" 'Yes sir, I am' "Peter, it's Garrett...um...we have Bella down here again." 'What she do this time?' "Well she was down at her usual bar when Kevin, you know the one who decided to pull a knife on her was coming out. Anyways Kevin mouthed off to Bella and she mouthed back. One thing lead to another and got into a scuffle." 'Is Bella hurt?' "Nah nothing beyond what she usually does to herself" 'Good, um...and the damages?' "That my friend is another story." 'What do you mean?' "Several cars were damaged from glass being broke to dents in the vehicle. Then there is the bar's window that was shattered when they both went through it. Oh and you really need to tell that girl to lay off the kickboxing." 'I sure will. So how much I owe you this time?' "Oh about $15,000 should do it." 'I swear she's gonna be the death of me.' "Yeah, you keep saying that and I have yet to see it." 'Alright I'll be there shortly.' "No rush...Bella is just hanging with guys and gals." 'Yeah I bet. I swear you should just make a permenant room for her.' "We thought about it." 'Ok I'll see you soon.' "Ok later."

***End of Phone Convo***

Cullen Family POV

We all stared at Peter in disbelief as we listened to the conversation. Bella was arrested and this wasn't the first time. What did we do to her?

"Peter could I come with you? I would like to speak to Bella privately." Rosalie asked.

"Sure" was all Peter muttered.

We watched as Peter and Rosalie drove off. Now all we could do is wait and hope once we explain Bella will understand why we left.

**A/N:** Just want to thank all that have reviewed. It helps me keep motivated on writing. Oh check out petersgirl2011 she has some amazing stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trauma**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.**

Rosalie POV

Sitting in Peter's truck I begin to think over what I want to say to Bella. My heart goes out to her about the abuse and rape she endured. I know there is really nothing that I can say to even make it better or disappear. I just hope with time I can gain her trust.

Peter POV

I kept glancing at Rosalie as I drove down the road. She looks so deep in thought. I can't help but wonder what Rosalie has to say to Bella.

"Rosalie, I know you won't tell me what you have to talk to Bella about but can you please not upset her. I really don't feel like chasing her ass around today." I pleaded with Rosalie.

"I'll really try not to upset her." Was all Rosalie said.

After 45 minutes we finally arrived at the police station. All I could think is I hope Bella has calm down enough before I take her out of here. I really don't want to go out replace shit again.

***Flashback***

_I had just brought her home from picking her up at the police station. Bella was still furious. She stormed into the house and began to pace._

"_Baby, calm down, things will be alright." I spoke to her in soft tone._

"_NOOOO!" Bella screamed._

_She began throwing things and smashing things. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Bella stiffened in my embrace but then began to thrash around and her eyes glazed over. I knew then Bella was reliving her torture._

***End of Flashback***

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Bella yelling. This is going to be a long day.

"Is that Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

I just nodded my head as I went in to see what was upsetting Bella. When I turned the corner saw Bella trying to fight several officers. They finally got her under control, she was put into a restraint chair. Dammit this is going to take longer than I thought.

"Rosalie, um today will not be a good time to speak to Bella. Here's few bucks to take a cab back. I'm going to be here awhile." I told Rosalie.

"Sure" Was all Rosalie said.

Rosalie POV

I was so hoping to talk to Bella today but after what I just seen. I believe what I have to say will just be brushed off. I now see Bella has suffered far more than I have in my last moments in my human life. I guess there is nothing left to do but catch a cab back.

As I arrived back at Peter's place the family rushed outside to me.

"Why are you back?" Esme asked

"Where is Peter and Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Did something happen?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, something happened. Peter is still with Bella at the police station. Peter sent me back because it's going to take longer to get her out of there. Bella kinda snapped right before we got there." I explained.

Alice flew up stairs and down to us with something in her hands. I was about to ask what the hell she was up to but Jasper beat me to it.

"What the fuck are you up to, Alice?" Jasper yelled.

"Nothing Jazzy, I just wanted to show everyone what I found in the closet." Alice said in icky sweet tone.

I was curious as to what Alice found but a large part of me didn't want to intrude on Bella and Peter's privacy. Alice is sure acting weird ever since we got here and I believe it has to do with Bella.

_***Back at the police station***_

Bella POV

Fuck...Peter is going to be pissed. Why can't I stay out of trouble? Better yet, why do people feel the need to piss me off? The damn idiot just had to run his mouth. Now I'm getting tossed in a damn cell. Well sooner or later Peter will come for me, he always does.

"Swan, turn around with your hands behind your back." The deputy said.

I did as I was told I really didn't want to cause anymore trouble. I guess I spoke too soon. As the idiot was pushing me to wherever they wanted me, Kevin began to spout shit again.

"Fucken bitch got me locked up again" Kevin yells at me.

"No cock-sucker you did this all on your own. Man the fuck up pussy-boy!" I shouted back.

Kevin lunged out of the other deputy arms towards me. I waited till Kevin got close and leaned back against the deputy that was holding me, giving me enough leverage to swiftly kick Kevin in the ribs knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Nice try asshole! Better luck next time!" I shouted as Kevin was dragged away and I was thrown into a restraint chair.

"Hi, Peter!" I said cheerful voice as I seen him come into view.

Just as Peter was going to say something Garrett came out of his office. Oh this is going to be fun...NOT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Trauma**

**Chapter 7**

Garrett POV

I walked out of my office just in time to see miss Bella being restrained by several officers. Lord, I swear this girl is not going to make day any easier. As I began to approach miss Bella, I noticed Mr. Whitlock had arrived. This was going to be a thrilling conversation.

Peter POV

Shit...Garrett had to walk out just at this moment. Well there went the quick release.

"Hey Garrett, how's things been around here?" I said nonchalantly.

Garrett motioned to follow him as he quickly turned back towards his office.

"Now, Mr, Whitlock let's not beat around the bush. Bella is in a good deal of trouble minus what just occurred." Garrett began to explain.

Garrett continued to explain all Bella's charges, I began to wonder how much it would cost to bail her out.

"Peter, did you hear what I just said?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Garrett, I was stuck in my thoughts." I muttered in embarrassment. Seriously, I'm a damn vampire.

"As I was saying, the damages total at about $15,000+ then there is the assault on Kevin here while in custody. So that means in order for you to bailout Bella it would be $20,000 or Bella could spend a few nights in jail. You know as well as I do that didn't work out so well the last time." Garrett finished explaining.

Bella better be glad that I love her so much, otherwise I don't know who would put up with this bullshit. Nodding back to Garrett as he pulls the necessary paperwork that looks to be a good two inches thick. Dammit!

Third Person POV

Peter finished paying Bella's charges off then had to wait for Garrett to finish his paperwork. After everything was done both men started walking towards where Bella being held. Bella sat restrained in the chair sadly singing a somber song. Once again her past and thought snuck up to her as started to sing again.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_And needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_And needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_And needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

Peter knew he needed to get to his mate. She needed him even though Bella would never admitted it. As Garrett and Peter reached the cell, Peter began to get more anxious. Once the cell was opened Garrett quickly released Bella from the chair. Bella just sat there which didn't go unnoticed by Peter until he kneeled down in front of her.

Bella POV

Peter's here...he came for me, just like he said he would. I flung myself at him. I needed him...the comfort of Peter's arms around me. As I snuggled into Peter chest, just breathing in his scent of leather, apple pie, and sex, I began to calm down slightly.

"Mmm..Peter" I mumbled as I felt Peter slightly shake I realized he was laughing.

"Let's go home, Angel." Peter said as helped me to my feet.

Home...sounds good.

**A/N: Song lyrics are Breathe Me by Sia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trauma**

**Chapter 8**

Peter POV

Bella clung to me the entire way to the truck. Helping her into the truck, she just seemed so small and fragile instead of the bad-ass chick I met at Blood Hearts. Bella does this every time she is arrested. It's like she reverts back into the little girl who was broken by Victoria. This time seems some how worse. I looked down only to notice that Bella had fallen asleep. Gently unwrapping my arm from around her so I could turn the radio on. Bella began to whimper and thrash around in the cab of the truck.

"NO...please! Not my baby!" Bella screamed.

Damn not this again...

***Flashback***

_It was the first night Bella moved in. She was tossing and turning in bed. Then the whimpering began and soon the screaming started. It was always the same. The torture Bella endured that resulted in the loss of her baby._

***End of Flashback***

That night I learned a lot of the abuse Bella endured from Victoria and humans that she would bring to rape Bella before Victoria drained them. Pulling myself out of my thoughts as I pulled into the driveway. My "know-shit" gift went off. Shit was going to hit the fan thanks to a pixiepire and her nosy boyish attitude. FUCK!

Jasper POV

We had just heard Peter's truck pulling up the drive. I looked back at my wife, Alice was up to something. Whatever it is Alice is going to be in a world of hurt if has to do with Bella's box. I still didn't understand what was so special about it in the first place but Alice said we had to wait till Bella and Peter came back.

"What the hell are you up Alice? You better not ruin this for anyone. If it does I won't hold Peter back. You hear me, Alice!" I said before storming outside to greet Peter and Bella.

Hell I hope Peter knows what's up.

Bella POV

I don't know why it is every time I'm arrested, stressed, or whatever it brings back all those memories. It will take me a week at most for the nightmares to go away. I can't help but be tortured with the night I lost my baby. Fucken Victoria ruined my life!

I noticed Jasper storming out of the house towards the truck. I glanced at Peter slightly confused at what's going on. Peter tapped his which tells "know-shit" gift went off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well darlin' Alice wanted us to wait until you got back to show all of something." Jasper stated.

I seen out of the corner of my eye Peter shake his head at Jasper. What did I miss?

"That's fine but can I first go upstairs and rest for an hour before the Malice shows us whatever it is." I huffed in annoyance.

"That's fine baby." Peter said as he kissed my lips.

I went through the house and give everyone a sad smile that graced my lips. I needed to get upstairs to mine and Peter's room. I wanted...no scratch that I needed my box. It's the only thing I had left.

***A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. RL has been a mess. In the process of writing new chapters as I can. Not sure when the next update will be but I will try to make another one soon.


End file.
